Skater Boy and Popular Girl
by kolilat11
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* He was a skater boy, she was the popular girl. But he was never good enough for her. Five years later she sees him again. What does he do? A song-fic. Please read and review.


**A/N: I don't own any of these, the song, the characters, and the band mentioned in the story, even MTV. Maybe I own a little bit of the plot, but it's kind of in the song already. So yeah, just a disclaimer.**

**

* * *

**

_He was a boy, she was a girl _

_Can I make it anymore obvious? _

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say? _

Troy was your skater boy. Sharpay was your popular girl. Obviously they would clash a lot. But they didn't know that.

"Hey Sharpay," Troy greeted.

"Do I even know you?" Sharpay asked while walking away.

"C'mon, don't be like that." He hollered at her back.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

"Sharpay! Sharpay!"

Troy was chasing Sharpay down the hallway but she was running away from him Sharpay didn't want to be seen with him, especially with her friends around.

"Get away from me! Can't you take a no or you just don't understand the concept of no."

"Well, I'm a determined guy and I don't take no for an answer. So I choose letter b. Do I win a prize?"

"Hell no."

Sharpay walked away but little did he know that she walked away with a smile on her lips.

"Why did that skater boy talk to you?" The girl on her right asked.

"Yeah, doesn't he know his place? Want us to put him back for you?" The girl on her left said.

"No need guys, you're just wasting your time."

Troy was ecstatic when Sharpay said yes to him. They agreed that if she enjoys the date then they could go to another one. But if she didn't like it one bit, she could leave him in the middle of their date.

"So, I guess you liked out date. Since you didn't leave in the middle of it." Troy asked

"Umm, yeah, I guess I liked it." Sharpay replied.

"So I can ask you out on another one?"

"We'll see, lover boy."

Troy then drove her to her house then went home. He was so happy and excited that he couldn't go to sleep. So when the next day came, he jumped right into the shower and changed. He couldn't wait to ask Sharpay out again. He has two tickets to a concert of a band they both like. He saw her talking to a guy, clearly from the football team, on the front steps of the school.

"Hey Sharpay. I was thinking maybe you'd like to go out again? I have an extra ticket to Switchfoot's concert. So yeah, I thought you'd like to go with me."

"Umm, excuse me? I don't want to go out on a date with you. And Switchfoot? I don't even like that band. So no, I wouldn't want to go out with you."

"But I thought you said I could ask you out again. Because you enjoyed our date last night, right?"

"Look here, skater boy. Sharpay already said no, alright? She only went on a date with you because you were annoying her and she said it was a pity date. So back off, alright? Before I beat you up." Brad said. Turning to Sharpay, he said, "C'mon babe, let's leave this loser here."

While they were both walking away, everyone around Troy laughed. It's obvious to say that Troy was embarrassed, hurt and angry. He went in the school wondering why Sharpay said no, when clearly she said she enjoyed their date before. And Brad? Was Brad her boyfriend?

_Five years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends, they already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along and stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Sharpay was sitting in her apartment, feeding the baby. She was waiting for Brad to come home from work. If her classmates could see her now, they would she was not the glamorous Sharpay they knew in high school. She sighed, thinking maybe Brad was cheating on her with his secretary, again. She turned the TV on and let out an audible gasp. It was Troy and his new popular band. They're playing in MTV!

"O-M-G guys, did you see Troy in MTV? He's playing there right now, with his band." Sharpay told her friend on the phone that she called up.

"O-M-G, yeah I did! I have the tickets to his show, even backstage passes. You wanna come?" One of her friends told her.

"Yeah! I would totally go and see him again. Maybe even flirt with him. Hey, you never know, maybe he still remembers me."

So after asking her next-door neighbor to look after her baby, she dressed up and waited for her friends. They talked about what they would do when they meet him backstage. They soon arrived and danced hard to his songs. They enjoyed his concert and went backstage to meet the band.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star, slamin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

The concert ended and Sharpay and her friends were escorted backstage. They went to the band's dressing room and were mesmerized by what they saw. There was Troy, in his manly glory, talking to a brunette. He clearly grew up. He filled out, his jaw squared out and he grew taller. It even seems that he went to the gym, because his muscles were flexing in whatever he did. Sharpay caught Troy's eye while they were all drooling over him. He went over to them bringing the girl he was talking to.

"Sharpay! Wow, I thought I would never see you again. But here you are."

She laughed. "Well, here I am. But what I didn't think was that Troy, the skater boy would become Troy, the famous singer."

He also laughed. "Yeah, I didn't think that too. But someone heard our band and they decided to sign us a contract." The girl beside Troy decided to leave them because she knew Troy was with high school friends.

"Troy, I'm going to go out and get you a bottle of water, okay?" The brunette said. But his hand on her waist didn't let go.

"Wait, I want to introduce you. Sharpay this is Gabriella, my manager slash girlfriend. Brie, this is Sharpay, a high school friend --- "

"High school friend? That's how you're going to introduce me?" She turned to Gabriella, "Hi, I'm Sharpay, Troy and I went out before, right Troy?" She flirted.

To say Gabriella was shocked would be an understatement. She glared daggers at the girl who flirted with her boyfriend, and right in front of her! But she decided to fight back.

"Troy, I'm not your manager! I just happened to know a guy that wanted and needed new sound, so I introduced him to you guys." She turned to Sharpay, "So, hi. I'm Gabriella, just his _girlfriend_." She placed an emphasis on girlfriend just to make the point clear.

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boys mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See that man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other's world_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

A backstage crew stopped their conversation when he entered. The crows wanted an encore and they've been asking for the band nonstop.

"I'm sorry guys, gotta go. My fans are calling me." Troy said then laughed. He turned to Gabriella and kissed her, "Babe, you want to go out there? You didn't watch me awhile ago."

She kissed him back, "Nah, I'll stay here. And I did watch you, for like seven songs you guys played. So, go out there! You're just going to be gone for awhile anyway." She kissed him again, hard; just to make sure Sharpay got the idea.

"You girls just stay here, we're just gonna do one more song then come back. Feel free to get any food and drinks, your VIPs." With that, he left them and went back to the stage to perform another song for the crowd.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sharpay turned to Gabriella and decided to tell her off.

"Look here, _Brie_, I don't know care if you're his girlfriend or manager, but I intend to get him back. And I would do whatever it takes."

Gabriella just laughed out loud. Wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, "Well you look here, _Sharpay_, I don't care what you do because I know Troy won't come back to you. Why would he when you already turned him down once?"

"How did you know about that?"

"You think I didn't know? I was the one he turned to when you turned him down. I was the one who saw the man in him when you didn't. Because you see, Sharpay, there is more that meets the eye and I saw his beautiful soul inside."

Just after Gabriella's speech, Troy came back from his encore. He ran to Gabriella and lifted her off her feet, turning around. She squealed so loud everyone turned to look at them. Troy was peppering her face with kisses.

"Babe! Tonight was a success! The crowd was great, you're here, I had the best time on stage and I just love you! Thank you!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Just please put me down, I'm getting dizzy. And why are you thanking me?" She was placed down and she held her head to stop things from turning around her.

"Thank you for making us a great hit. Of course! And for being the greatest girlfriend ever. Thank you!" He gave her a big kiss on her lips.

"Troy, how many times have I told you, I just gave you the opportunity, you did the others on your own."

"Well, whatever. Thank you anyway. Let's go back to the hotel. I want to show you my gratitude." He said while wiggling his eyebrows and pulling at her wrist. Gabrielle slapped his chest before dragging him to the door

"Hey Troy! Where are you going? We still have to entertain the guests." One of his bandmates said.

"You guys do it, I have to entertain my girlfriend. Bye!"

With that, Troy and Gabriella left Sharpay and her friends backstage. Sharpay regretted whatever she did to Troy. She didn't get to tell him her feelings in high school and now, she would never get the chance to do it. Clearly, he didn't need her; he was happy where he is now. She turned to leave, but gave a last look to the retreating figures who were laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first story guys. Be gentle with your review and criticism. Thank you for giving your time to read this. And if you don't like Sharpay bashing, you shouldn't have read this. **


End file.
